monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:WolfQueen/Discussion of the Week: G Version Flagships
Greetings, fellow Hunters, and welcome to the Discussion of the Week! Our dear friend Banned asked me to cover the blog for him this week, and naturally I'm happy to oblige! So for this time I'll the one be making this DotW. Anyways, without further ado, this week we'll be looking at the flagship monsters chosen to represent the G version of a game. Let's begin! Monster Hunter G: Azure Rathalos MHG started the now series-long tradition of G versions, taking the base game and adding a whole bunch of new content to it: including monsters, weapons, areas, and of course, even harder quests in G-Rank. MHG also introduced another staple of G versions, subspecies! Azure Rathalos is a blue colored subspecies of the mighty Rathalos with even greater aerial prowess than the regular species. Monster Hunter Freedom Unite: Nargacuga Nargacuga is a sly, agile wyvern who almost seems to be the opposite counterpart of the base game's flagship, Tigrex. Freedom Unite was the first G version released outside of Japan, so many western Hunters got to experiece G-rank for the first time with this game. Nargacuga will be returning once again in the upcoming content expansion for Monster Hunter: World, Iceborne. Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate: Brachydios After an agonizingly long localization time, the G version of Monster Hunter Tri finally came along and brought with it the explosive Brachydios. Wielding the new Slime ailment, this pugilistic wyvern made sure to start the 3DS era with a bang. 3U also started the naming convention of using the Ultimate suffix for G-rank western titles, something that has lasted up until now. Monster Hunter Frontier G: Shantien Frontier recieved its G-Rank update in 2013, introducing a whole array of new monsters and weapon styles. Shantien, the main monster of the update, is an extremely strong Elder Dragon powerful enough to alter the weather and produce storms. Hunters must go through a multiple phase fight as its power increases in order to defeat it. Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate: Seregios A completely different situation to that of 3U's, 4U's localization was confirmed with the game's reveal. Seregios was first teased with a footprint before being properly revealed. Its fighting style, consisting of a mix of true and pseudo wyvern stances, and its razor sharp scales which shatter on contact causing Bleeding make it one of the most unique monsters in the series. Monster Hunter Generations Ultimate: Valstrax and Bloodbath Diablos The Dragon-specializing Champion of the Elite 4, Valstrax uses its highly developed wings as rocket engines to both fly at sound barrier breaking speeds and attack with powerful long range blasts. Bloodbath Diablos is considered the king of deviants and its rage goes beyond any other Diablos, being able to release massive steam explosions from its body. MHGU is the only G-rank entry with two flagships, and to this date one of the most expansive games in the franchise. Last Week If you missed last week's Discussion of the Week, Hunting Styles, you all are still more than welcome to comment on it! Next Week ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ Questions *1) Which one is your favorite of the G version flagships? *2) Which one is your least favorite? *3) Which one were you looking forward to fighting the most before getting the game? *4) Do those monsters help you in your decision of purchasing the game? Or do you mostly look forward to the other content they introduce, such as the G-Rank itself? *5) Do you feel like Capcom puts more work into these monsters compared to the ones in the base game? Or there isn't really that much of a difference? *6) Do you think Iceborne will have a flagship too? What are you expecting? Category:Blog posts Category:Discussion of the Week Blogs